The present invention is related to a circumcision clamp designed to be used for surgical removal of excessive foreskin or prepuce of penis, which is covered glans. More particularly, the circumcision clamp enables one to easily perform a circumcision operation without causing bleeding and to also shorten the operation time.
The conventional circumcision is usually performed by a surgical team consisting of a surgeon and at least one assistant. The team severs the excessive foreskin, which is covered glans of the penis and sutures the cut edge of the foreskin. The average operating time of a conventional circumcision operation consumes is approximately half an hour, a time period considered relatively long for an operation.
The conventional circumcision clamp has another disadvantage in that it causes severe bleeding during the surgery. Generally, most patients experience apprehension during a circumcision operation. During the operation, the patient""s penis is almost in a naturally flaccid state. Thus, a new concept of circumcision clamp is needed to overcome the above disadvantages of using the conventional surgical clamp.
To avoid experiencing the disadvantages of conventional circumcision, a novel circumcision clamp is introduced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a circumcision clamp that would prevent bleeding by compressing the foreskin during the operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circumcision clamp that would effect the shortening of the operating time of circumcision.
Therefore, a circumcision clamp of the present invention is comprised of: a pair of crossed members formed a first crossed member (31) and second crossed member (31a) having handles (30) at proximal ends, the handles (30) having a pair of finger loops (33, 33a) and clamping tabs (34) extended from the finger loops (33, 33a), and the clamping tabs (34) contain a set of angular facets (34a), a pivot (32) disposed at a center of the first and second crossed members for moving back and forth each other about a common axis, a pair of compression rings formed a first annular disk shaped compression ring (10) and second annular disk shaped compression ring (20), the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20) integrally formed on the other proximal ends of the first and second crossed members (31, 31a), respectively to mate parallel each other, so as to clamp foreskin between parallel mating surface of the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20), a plurality of paired stitching device having a plurality of stitching cavities or holes with openings toward the periphery of annular rings (10, 20), and the stitching device disposed on the parallel mating surface of the first annular disk shaped compression ring (10) and second annular disk shaped compression ring (20).
An alternative circumcision clamp of the present invention is comprised of: a pair of crossed members formed a first crossed member (31) and second crossed member (31a) having handles (30) at proximal ends, the handles (30) having a pair of finger loops (33, 33a) and clamping tabs (34) extended from the finger loops (33, 33a), and the clamping tabs (34) contain a set of angular facets (34a), a pivot (32) disposed at a center of the first and second crossed members for moving back and forth each other about a common axis, a pair of compression rings formed a first annular disk shaped compression ring (10) and second annular disk shaped compression ring (20), the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20) integrally formed on the other proximal ends of the first and second crossed members (31, 31a), respectively to mate parallel each other, so as to clamp foreskin between parallel mating surface of the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20), and the parallel mating surface of the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20) have an anti-slip means. The anti-slip means is disposed inward of the parallel mating surface of the first and second annular disk shaped compression rings (10, 20) and comprised of a plurality of anti-slip grooves (76, 86) for preventing slipping.